Twenty Foreplay
by Babys2245
Summary: Traylor Valentine's Day Oneshot


I don't own anything.

Twenty Foreplay

Taylor Anne McKessie-Bolton had never really needed an alarm clock in her life to wake up, she always seem to rise with the morning sun and today was no different. She slowly opened her eyes and glazed up at the ceiling for a moment before stretching and letting out a quiet yawn. After stretching she looked over at her husband of two years. It still amazed her how peaceful he looked in the mornings, it was like all the stress and problems he had in the world just disappeared for him in his sleep. She saw the small bits of sunlight breaking through their curtains and landing on his face. Shaking her head with a smile, she slowly reached out and touched his face before trailing her fingertips over his exposed chest exploring each and every muscle present, ever since their marriage this had become a morning ritual for her. Troy claimed he liked her method of waking him up better than his alarm clock any day and what better day to wake him up like this than on their two year anniversary.

_Sleep my love  
Don't you worry  
You just sleep my love  
And I'll stroke your hair  
Oh the sunlight on your face  
As the day begins to break_

"Mmm! You know I like it when you do that." Troy murmured with his eyes closed as Taylor tenderly ran her hands through his hair. Troy slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at his wife. "Happy Anniversary baby."

"Happy Anniversary." Taylor replied as she takes her hand off his hair, Troy reaches out and grabs it and pulls her to him while wrapping his other arm around her waist holding her close to him.

_When you wake  
And your smile meets mine ah  
My day begins_

He lifts his head up and quickly kisses her on the lips before moving to her cheek and then trailing down to her neck. Taylor sighed as he continued his assault on her flesh before she reluctantly pushed off of him. "I don't want to distract you but you still have to go to work today." Groaning Troy slammed his head back against his pillow while throwing his free arm over his face.

"Work! Man I completely forgot…you know a man shouldn't have to work on his anniversary." He replied as he turned on his side propping his head up with his hand. "Why don't I call in and I'll tell them I'm taking the day off you know."

"You're just trying to figure out what I'm planning for tonight since it's my year to do the planning for our anniversary." Taylor replied with a shake of her head. "And no that's not going to work, besides I thought you like producing…that's all you talked about doing back in college."

"Well I wasn't with you…and that means my time wasn't devoted to my precious." He stated switching his voice to sound like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings movies. Taylor giggled as he gripped her waist and rolled over so that he was on top of her while he nuzzled the side of her neck while chanting 'my precious'.

"Oh my god you are such a fool." Taylor replied with a sigh as Troy propped himself up above her. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as Troy moved against her. "A well proportioned fool."

"You know I like it when you moan like that." Troy whispered as he lowered his head and kissed her again, just as his alarm clock went off interrupting their moment. Taylor giggled as Troy slumped against her and laid his head next to hers on the pillow while whispering to her. "I guess I better get on up." He replied as he slowly rolled off of her and walked into the bathroom. He stopped at the door and looked back at her before chuckling. "You know you're welcome to come in her and join me…sharing a shower is something a couple should do on their anniversary." He stated with a cheeky smile as he looked at her with one of his signature smiles.

"Boy get in there and take that shower." She replied with a shake of her head, Troy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Alright then…but if you change your mind just waltz on in…it's not like I haven't seen it before." Taylor rolled her eyes at him as he chuckled and disappeared into the bathroom, a few minutes later she heard the water running. Deciding it was better for the environment to conserve water, Taylor headed towards the bathroom with a devilish smile on her face. As the door opened, Troy poked his head out of the shower and grinned at her brightly as he looked her now naked body up and down. "I knew you would come…and just so you know pun is intended." He whispered huskily with a smile evoking giggles from Taylor as he pulled her into the shower for an intense make-out session.

_You're my inspiration  
Seeing your face glow  
Is the nicest of hellos_

Taylor sat at the kitchen table fully refreshed and sipping a cup of coffee as Troy strolled into the kitchen dressed in one of his black Armani suits. He stopped in the doorway and finished putting on his cuff links. Taylor met his glaze over the brim of her coffee cup and smile at him. "You know I might just drop by for lunch?" he replied as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"That would be fine…besides you still what find out what your gift is until later." She teased as Troy just playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"You know I love you right."

"Yes I do…and I love you too…but you still aren't going to find out what it is until later…now you better get to work cause I want you here on time tonight…no late office meetings…no late briefs to go over…I want you here." She stated as she stood up and placed with the lapels of his suit jacket. Troy's blue eyes twinkled as he watched her, before he lifted her chin and smiled. Leaning forward he kissed her on the lips briefly before breaking the kiss.

"I promise…I'm not going let anything ruin this day, just make sure you wear some Victoria Secret." Troy replied with a wink as he wisely backed away from her before he got overly excited. Taylor followed him to the front door where they exchanged one last kiss before Troy opened the door. "Bye baby."

At nearly noon, Taylor was outside on the back porch swing that Troy had gotten them the moment they moved into their home two years ago. She was slowly reading over one of her many romance books before she sent it off to her publisher. She had been writing since college in fact she had gotten her first book published during the last year at her college. She suddenly gasped as she felt two warm hands cover her eyes just as a soft voice whispered. "Guess who?"

"Oh let's see…since my husband is supposed to be at work…um is it Ricky or no it's not him is it Harrison." She stated with a giggle as he person behind her playfully nibbled on her exposed neck.

"That was so not funny." He replied as he removed his hands from her eyes. Taylor turned around and playfully gasped even going as far as to cover her mouth for effect.

"Oh my goodness Troy what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spend my lunch break with my wife." He replied with a grin as he circled the porch swing. "What were doing?"

"I was sitting her waiting for the man of my dreams to come out here and-." She didn't get to finish her statement as Troy captured her lips and kissed her passionately. She was silenced for a few moments as the kiss deepen. After a few more moments they both pulled apart in search of the oxygen that they both desperately needed. "I didn't get to finish telling what the man of my dreams was going to do to me." Troy chuckled as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Didn't you know…I'm pretty good at reading minds." He stated huskily as his arms snaked around her and hoisted her up as if she weighed absolutely nothing. He moved back on the swing and pulled her onto of him. His movements caused the swing to start moving back and forth. Taylor looked down at him as he slowly moved her hair out of her face and smiled. "I just knew this swing was going to come in handy one day."

_Five till noon  
You sneak up from behind  
Kiss and caress me  
Make love to my mind  
A whisper and kiss from you  
Warms my heart  
Means so much  
Making love our way  
Begins early in the day_

After Troy's surprise visit earlier that afternoon, Taylor had been getting the entire house ready for their night. She had spent much of the afternoon preparing their dinner hoping that they would at least get to taste it before they moved on to much better activities. Glancing over at the wall clock she sighed, Troy would be home soon. She quickly walked towards her purse and took out a small envelope and headed upstairs and slipped it on the nightstand, before heading back downstairs to get everything finished. Troy arrived home on the dot anxious to get to his wife so they both could really start celebrating their anniversary. He entered the dining room and leaned against the doorframe as he saw Taylor sitting at the table in her silk black robe. Sitting his briefcase down he smiled as he viewed the table, there was wine and what appeared to be a lovely steak dinner. Troy couldn't help but chuckle as he viewed his wife. Even though the food looked delicious she didn't seem to understand that she looked much better, and he was a dessert man at heart. Taylor met his glaze and knew immediately what he was thinking. "Well don't you think we should eat."

"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry for food." He replied as his eyes raked over her. "But just for you I'll have a bite." Taylor smiled as he walked over to his plate and sat down while keeping his eyes on her. They held one another's glazes as he cut off a small bit of steak and popped it into his mouth. Troy continued to keep his eyes on her as he chewed his food and then picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. After finishing he stood up and walked around the table to Taylor who looked up at him innocently. Troy looked down at her for a few more moments before he bent down and captured her lips in a tight kiss that immediately heated her up in ways that only he could.

_You walk in the room  
In a sunset sort of room  
My emotions light up  
'Cause of you  
Now that evening's come  
We're dressed for us my love  
Wine and candles puts us in a sexy mood_

They slowly made their way upstairs to their bedroom, kissing and touching and stopping every once in a while when their activities became to much. Finally unable to wait Troy hoisted Taylor up into his arms and carried her upstairs on the way to their bedroom. Kicking open the door he set her down and closed the door, he turned her around so that her back as to him pressing himself against her while slowly grinding against her behind. He lowered his head and kissed her exposed shoulder while reaching his arms around her waist he grabbed the slash of her robe and pulled on it until her robe loosen up and slide even more down her shoulders. Troy stepped back and watched as it settled around her feet. Troy took her in and sighed deeply. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he took in her nude form. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known." Taylor blushed at his praise as he slowly led her over to the bed and laid her down. He stepped back and slowly undressed himself taking his time so he didn't seem to be rushing anything at all. Taylor watched him as he slipped his oxford white shirt over his head while at the same time pushing his pants off.

"And you're the most handsomest man I've every met." Troy chuckled at her words and kicked off his clothes and crawled into over her. He pressed his hardened member against her and watched as Taylor tilted her head back and gasped at the sensations of skin on skin. As she bucked against him he lowered his head while closing his eyes and moaned out her name. Moving quickly he grabbed her hips and turned her around onto her hands and knees ready to get things started however Taylor's voice stopped him cold.

_That's when we get to it  
Close our eyes  
Feel our way though it  
I can't wait to groove ya  
'Cause you sure know how to move it  
You've made love to my mind  
Now you gotta take me from behind  
Just like in the movies  
When the action begins_

"No…I want to take you." Troy released her hips, and watched with a raised eyebrow as Taylor turned around and looked up at him she had a bright smile on her face. "I want to take control." Leaning forward Troy kissed her lips and soon the kissed turned passionate, pulling her close he rolled onto his back and placed her on top of his lap.

"Control me." He whispered as he looked up at her. Taylor smirked down at him as he placed his hands on her hips. She tsked and shook her head at him, before leaning down and whispering.

"I don't trust you…give me your hands." Troy raised an eyebrow at her before nodding and lifting his hands towards her. Taylor took both hands that raised them above his head. Troy smirked up at her as he felt her tie his hands to the headboard. "Now I think we can get started." She replied as she moved against him, causing Troy to clench his jaw in pleasure. Placing her hands on his chest she lifted her body up slightly reaching behind her she grabbed onto his member and put it in position. Troy's eyes literally rolled back in his head, as he let out a strangled moan of pleasure as Taylor's body enveloped him tightly. No one in this world could ever tell him that Taylor wasn't made for him. "Oh baby you feel so good…I've been waiting to do this all day." She whispered as she slowly started moving up and down at what Troy could only think of a painfully slow pace.

_Let's put on a show (Can't you feel it)  
And we'll take it nice and slow (Can't you feel it)  
Oh here we go (Can't you feel it)_

"Oh damn baby…untie my hands baby I've got to touch you." Troy groaned out as Taylor continued her slow pace. Taylor shook her head and smirked down at him as Troy looked up at her with lust filled eyes. She could see the muscles in his arms bulging in his arms as he moved against his silk restraint.

"No...I'm in control tonight…I could give you the blindfold too. If you keep acting up." She whispered as she lowered her front to his chest her breast grazing up and down his muscular chest causing even more pleasure for Troy.

"Hell no…I don't want no damn blindfold…I want to see all of…," his voice broke off with a groan as Taylor turned her hips to the right. "Oh damn, Tay baby please."

"All in due time baby…but right now we're going to do what I want and you like doing what I want don't you." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Oh you know it baby."

"Now tell me what you want?"

"Faster baby…go faster."

_Tell me do you want the blindfold (Can't you feel it)  
Tell me what you like (Can't you feel it)_

Taylor lifted herself off Troy's chest and began bouncing up and down on him abandoning her earlier slow speed. Troy neck strained as he tensed up in pleasure as Taylor moved against him tightening on every other down stroke. Barely opening his eyes he looked up at her and took in the sight of her naked and on top of him pleasuring not only herself but him as well. He couldn't believe his luck in falling in love with a woman like her. He moaned against as Taylor settled back down and grinded against him causing his body once against to tense up even more. "I love you." Troy shouted out as he felt himself nearing his climax. "Oh baby I love you so much."

_I know that we've getting' naughty (Can't you feel it)  
But I know you like it like that_

"Mmm! I love you too." Taylor moaned out as she lowered herself against to chest while reaching up and untying his wrist. Troy immediately took control of the situation and rolled her over onto her back while keeping himself firmly within her. Taylor gasped as he thrusted himself deeply into her and held himself there for a few moments before pulling back out and repeating the action. "Oh baby yes." She exclaimed passionately as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck pulling him down for a kiss while wrapping her legs around his waist. Troy continued to move against her taking his lips away from her he lowered his head next to hers and whispered soft passionate words to her while he continued to move. Taylor slowly moved her hands to his strong broad back and ran her hands up and down it before shrieking as her climax hit her. Troy just moaned as she tightened the movement to much for him he pushed into her one last time and gave into his release. They laid against one another for a few more moments silently before Troy lifted his head and kissed her gently. They both shared a silent look before he rolled off her and pulled her to him.

_Now that we felt this warm explosion  
I know you're satisfied (I know you're satisfied)  
I see it in your eyes (I see it in your eyes)  
Relax be still my love (Still my love)  
Let your heart slow down (Heart slow down)  
'Cause I'm not through my dear  
Don't stop  
Remember twenty foreplay_

_Can you feel it twenty foreplay  
I need it twenty foreplay  
I need it twenty foreplay  
You know I need it  
Yes I need it  
24 hours a day  
Can you feel it  
24 hours a day  
Can you feel it  
Twenty foreplay  
Not yet_

"I think today has been the best anniversary of my life." Troy whispered as he trailed his finger up and down Taylor's bare arm that was draped across his chest. Taylor looked up at him with a small smile and shook her head.

"We've only had two."

"I know…and I think I'm going to remember this one forever." He replied back softly. "Why you don't think I should?"

"Well since you asked…I do think that this anniversary will be to remember." Troy looked at her and shifted slightly so that she was laying on her back while he looked down at her. He trailed a finger over her lips and down to the valley of her breast while leaning down and kissing her.

"One to remember you say…well why do you think that?" he asked as he looked down at her. Taylor paused and rolled out of his arms and reached out for the envelope she had placed on the nightstand earlier that day. Picking it up she handed it to Troy and smiled up at him. He carefully took the item from her and looking at it cautiously.

"Oh ahead open it." Troy didn't wait to be told again, he ripped the envelope opened and took out a small black and white picture. He stared at it silently for a moment before his eyes watered up with tears. Taylor felt her eyes filling up with tears as well as she viewed the expression on her husband's face.

"A baby…we're having a baby." He exclaimed joyfully as he leaned over and kissed her quickly before holding up the picture and looking at it again. "We're having a baby…I'm going to be a father." He exclaimed his voice not even hiding his excitement.

"Happy Anniversary, Troy…I love you and I'm happy I could give you this gift." Troy lowered the picture and then turned and carefully set it on the nightstand. He turned back to her and slowly traced her cheek while looking down at her with all the love he had in his soul.

"I love you too…and this isn't a gift…this is another testament to our love." He whispered his hand drifting down to her still flat stomach. "Another testament to the love that we share with one another…I love you so much, baby. You've made me the happiest man in the world and that is never gonna change. Happy Anniversary baby…I love you with everything I am mind, body and soul."

"I love you too…mind, body and soul." She whispered softly as she lifted head up and kissed him.

_It's not what you say  
Before we start to play  
It's what you say after  
That makes me want to stay_

**A/N: Just want to give a huge shout out to all my Traylor girls. I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day.**

**Baby S **


End file.
